


Cooperative (Part 2)

by thebluesthour



Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [9]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Angst, Conflict Resolution, Confrontations, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Established Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluesthour/pseuds/thebluesthour
Summary: After saying some very hurtful things to Soobin, Taehyun confronts Yeonjun. It doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Taegyu Oneshots for The Soul [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958551
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	Cooperative (Part 2)

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ!!!
> 
> Hello! This request is actually a SEQUEL to [ this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852639) fic, and I highly recommend reading it first so you know what's going on! I never thought of writing a Taegyu follow-up, so thank you so much for requesting it! 
> 
> Thank you guys for all of your support and patience, I know uploads are a bit slower now for everything, and I appreciate your understanding! That being said, I hope you enjoy this fic!
> 
> Not edited. 
> 
> Leave requests [ here!](https://curiouscat.me/mapsoftheseouls)

Taehyun watched as the door clicked shut behind Soobin. He stood there for a few moments, debating on whether or not he should go outside and make sure the elder had gotten into his car safely. He wasn’t drunk, but he was so distraught, and some of it had rubbed off onto the younger. He hardly knew the boy but he couldn’t even imagine how he felt. If Taehyun’s boyfriend had said those things in front of all of those people, Taehyun didn’t know how he’d react.

It painted an awful portrait of Yeonjun, who Taehyun had only heard about in a positive light, and as he turned around and saw the blue-haired boy excitedly playing video games, it angered him. Drunk or not, _something_ must have registered in his brain to alert him that what he said wasn’t okay and how Soobin reacted warranted him leaving a stupid party. Taehyun didn’t see Beomgyu in the mix of boys—he was probably still in the kitchen taking shots—as he marched right up. He knew most of the other boys, and he also knew none of them would say anything to him, and so he pushed past and stood right in front of Yeonjun.

“I think you need to go home, Yeonjun-ssi,” he said, crossing his arms. Yeonjun’s eyes widened before they narrowed, and he looked away, holding his controller up. “I’m in the middle of a game, I’ll leave after,” he said absentmindedly, already absorbed back in the game, simply looking over Taehyun’s head. His attitude made Taehyun tingle and he grit his teeth before he stood up straighter. “You just humiliated your boyfriend in front of all of these people, you need to go make sure he’s okay,” he replied, voice low and full of judgement.

That got the boy’s attention, and instead of looking embarrassed or regretful, he looked angry too. His nostrils flared as he nostrils and set his controller down. He stepped away from the crowd, and Taehyun followed, arms still crossed. Yeonjun spun around, losing his balance and having to catch himself on the arm of the couch. Taehyun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “I was just making some observations,” the elder said after righting himself.

Taehyun narrowed his eyes as he leaned in a little. “They were some pretty hurtful observations,” he muttered. Yeonjun narrowed his own eyes too, taking a step forward and taking advantage of the few centimetres of height he had over Taehyun. “Maybe he needed to hear them,” he replied, venomous.

Taehyun really did roll his eyes then, dropping his arms and shaking his head. “You can’t possibly be that drunk, can you? You made your boyfriend _cry_ , and you don’t even care.” He felt himself getting worked up then, heart racing and hands clenched into fists. “You announced his insecurities to an entire fucking apartment full of people and you were so focused on yourself that you didn’t even notice he’d _left_.” He was out of breath by then, chest heaving as he glared at Yeonjun and waited for him to reply.

He didn’t for a few seconds, just fumed silently, before he leaned back a little. “If that’s how you love him, I’m shocked he hasn’t left _you_ yet.”

Yeonjun’s eyes widened then, angry for an entirely different reason, and Taehyun’s eyes widened too as Yeonjun took a sudden step forward and started to raise his hand. Taehyun didn’t have time to react before Beomgyu magically appeared, side-stepping in front of Taehyun and making Yeonjun’s incoming slap fall short. “It’s time for you to go, hyung. Call a cab, and leave.” His voice was so cold, it made even Taehyun shiver as he looked over his boyfriend’s shoulder.

The blue-haired boy held his stance for a moment, before finally giving up. He scrunched his eyes as he rubbed them, taking a few deep breaths. Beomgyu moved to Taehyun’s side now, slipping an arm around his waist tightly. Taehyun glanced at him, saw the hard line of his jaw and the glare of his eyes, and quickly looked away. Yeonjun glanced at Taehyun, before looking at Beomgyu, and then walking away.

Once he was out the door, Beomgyu turned fully into the younger, resting a hand on the side of his neck. “What happened?” he asked softly, eyes sparkling with worry. Taehyun sighed, before pulling Beomgyu to the couch to tell him everything.

A few nights later, Taehyun still hadn’t been able to shake the worry away about his acquaintance Soobin. He sat in his living room eating takeout with Beomgyu, a faraway look in his eyes. The elder noticed and sat down his plate to wave his hand in front of Taehyun’s face. “Babe, earth to Taehyun,” he teased. Taehyun blinked a few times, before refocusing and blushing a bit. “Sorry,” he apologised. Beomgyu smiled softly and shook his head, picking his plate back up. “What were you thinking about?” he asked innocently. 

Taehyun sighed, taking a sip of water. “Soobin-ssi. I just hope he and Yeonjun-ssi worked everything out,” he confessed. Beomgyu hummed, swallowing his bite before setting his plate aside again. He scooted forward on the floor, his socked toes overlapping Taehyun’s. “Maybe we could invite them for dinner, that way we can see for ourselves,” he suggested. Taehyun arched a brow. “You can’t just ask Yeonjun?” he countered.

Beomgyu shrugged, looking down. “Feel like it’s not my place, since we aren’t as close as we used to be,” he muttered. Taehyun’s face fell, and he reached forward to scratch behind Beomgyu’s ear. “I’ll text Soobin then,” he whispered.

The dinner happened two nights later. It was actually over at Soobin and Yeonjun’s place, which surprised Beomgyu. “Apparently, Yeonjun-ssi had been wanting to invite us over too, to apologise or whatever,” he explained as they drove. Beomgyu hummed, lips pressed together. He flexed his fingers over the steering wheel, before he glanced at Taehyun. “Well, I’m glad he knows he fucked up,” he replied simply.

Taehyun fiddled his fingers, peering out the window as the lights of the city flashed by them. “I just hope Soobin-ssi is okay,” he muttered. Beomgyu reached a hand across the console to rest on Taehyun’s knee, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m sure he is. That really isn’t what Yeonjun-hyung is usually like, I’m not sure what got into him.”

Taehyun slouched in his seat a bit, the worry still nagging away at him. “Whatever it is, I hope he’s learned from it. Soobin is so sweet and gentle, he needs someone who treats him the same way,” he rambled. Beomgyu only moved his hand to hold Taehyun’s, lacing their fingers together. Taehyun sighed, falling quiet. They pulled up to the apartment complex a few minutes later, and Taehyun got out, smoothing out his shirt.

Beomgyu walked around, holding the bottle of wine they had thought to bring—even though Taehyun had pointed out the tragic irony of bringing alcohol. Beomgyu told him that it was less the alcohol and more the environment that made Yeonjun lash out like he did. Taehyun wasn’t sure if he believed him, but he was about to find out who Yeonjun really was, hopefully.

They knocked on the door, and it was only a second before it swung open. It was Yeonjun, in all his blue-haired glory, and he smiled brightly as he greeted them. “Beomgyu-ah, Taehyun-ssi, come in!” he said cheerily, eyes disappearing as he smiled wider. Taehyun was still slightly sceptical, wondering if it was all an act, but he returned the smile and bowed before walking inside. “This is a lot different from your room at the frat, hyung,” Beomgyu said, looking around.

It was a cosy space, decorated in jewel tones, dark purples and rich golds and beautiful emeralds. Maps of London and Paris hung on the walls, along with some anime posters and an entire shelf full of cds and vinyls, it was clearly the perfect mixture of both boys. The living room was small but had a couch, tiny loveseat, and a coffee table. There wasn’t a dining room, but barstools stood next to the tall countertop as a replacement.

Yeonjun laughed, walking them into the kitchen, where Taehyun saw Soobin. His hair fell over his forehead, nearly in his eyes, and he looked up as everyone arrived. He smiled, putting the lid over a pot before walking over and giving a small bow. “Soobin taught me how to colour-coordinate, whatever that means,” Yeonjun teased, slipping an arm around the younger’s waist and giving his cheek a kiss.

Soobin blushed, and Taehyun resisted the urge to raise his brows. Once again, was it all an act? Or was Yeonjun being genuine? He saw the older glance at him, a flash of worry in his eyes, as if he could detect that Taehyun was still apprehensive. But then Soobin spoke, and Taehyun focused on him. “If I left it up to you, you’d have covered the entire apartment in rainbow colours and we wouldn’t have any furniture besides our bed,” he retorted. Yeonjun scrunched up his nose and tickled under Soobin’s chin. “That’s all we really need,” he replied.

Soobin blushed, rolling his eyes and playfully pushing his boyfriend off of him. He moved to Taehyun then, bowing again. Taehyun bowed too, smiling softly. “Good to see you again, Soobin-ssi,” he greeted. Soobin walked past him, towards the living room, and Taehyun followed. “Call me hyung,” he said as they sat down. Taehyun smiled warmly, nodding.

Taehyun glanced over his shoulder to see Beomgyu and Yeonjun talking in the kitchen, Beomgyu’s arms crossed. Yeonjun had a calmer expression on his face, his eyes attentive as he listened to whatever Beomgyu was saying. Taehyun turned back and saw Soobin looking at him knowingly. “He apologised, and we’re working on better communication. It’s actually really improved our relationship already,” he informed.

Taehyun’s eyes flickered back to Yeonjun, who glanced at him, before quickly looking back at Beomgyu, a slight flush on his cheeks. Taehyun looked back at Soobin. “I’m glad that you’re working through it, I was really worried,” he admitted. Soobin smiled softly, reaching out to pat Taehyun’s shoulder. “I really appreciate it, and Yeonjun told me what you told him after I left, and he needed to be put in his place, so thank you.”

Taehyun’s eyes popped, and his cheeks burned bright red as he looked down. “I probably could’ve been a little nicer,” he muttered, embarrassed. Soobin giggled, shaking his head and nudging Taehyun’s side. “No, you were the perfect amount of not nice,” he assured. Taehyun laughed, before the worry finally started to subside. Soobin seemed sincere, and Taehyun didn’t want to have such a negative opinion of Yeonjun, so he allowed himself to wipe the slate clean. He would give Yeonjun a second chance.

He felt even more of his worry leave him as he looked over to see his boyfriend hugging the elder tightly. Yeonjun’s eyes were closed, and he was nodding, as if Beomgyu was still speaking. When they parted, Yeonjun was smiling, and he pat Beomgyu’s shoulder a few times, before saying something that made Beomgyu groan and turn away, shaking his head.

Taehyun raised his brows as Beomgyu walked towards him, but Beomgyu just shook his head. Taehyun moved to give Beomgyu room to sit down, but Yeonjun walked into the living room next, staring at Taehyun. “Taehyun-ssi, can I talk to you for a moment?” he asked kindly. Taehyun blinked, glancing at Soobin, before nodding. Yeonjun smiled gratefully and Taehyun stood up.

Beomgyu slid into his space, immediately getting comfortable. “I’m gonna get to know Soobin, since we’ve never really met. I apologise for being rude at the party,” he said. Taehyun watched as Soobin shook it off, smiling excitedly and turning to face Beomgyu better. As much as he’d love to eavesdrop, Yeonjun wanted to speak with him. And so he turned back and smiled a little awkwardly, letting the elder lead them out onto the tiny balcony. It was cold outside, but not too bad.

Yeonjun closed the sliding door, before leaning against the railing. Taehyun bit his lip, shifting his weight to his left leg. Yeonjun stared out at the dark sky for a second before settling his gaze on Taehyun. “I want to sincerely apologise for how I spoke to you at the party,” he began, voice soft and lower than usual. Serious. Taehyun stood up straight, swallowing. Yeonjun exhaled, standing up straight too.

“I don’t want to give you excuses. I shouldn’t have said what I said, and I absolutely should not have tried to physically hurt you. I can’t believe I was that…caught up in everything, and I really hope that I can prove to you that that’s not who I really am.”

Taehyun blinked, picking up on the desperation in Yeonjun’s tone, as well as the look on his face. He wasn’t lying. He sighed, shoulders sloping. “I know it’s a lot, asking for a second chance, but I’m asking. I want to show you that what you saw…was fuelled by insecurities and I just…I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. And that’s what I told Soobin, too,” he finished, looking at Taehyun, a bit fearful.

The younger bit his lip again, contemplating everything he had just heard, and deciding to cut the older a break. Everyone messed up, and Soobin looked really happy and content, and if they could get through this stronger on the other side, then Taehyun wasn’t going to hold a grudge. And so he smiled, stepping forward and resting a hand on Yeonjun’s shoulder.

“Thank you, for apologising to me. I forgive you, and I’m willing to give you a second chance,” he replied. Yeonjun’s eyes brightened slightly, and he smiled a bit. He bowed lowly. “Thank you, Taehyun-ssi,” he said.

Taehyun smiled genuinely, feeling the last of his worry leave him. He loved conflict resolution, what could he say? Yeonjun rolled his shoulders back, before smiling widely at Taehyun, excited almost. “Beomgyu-ah says you know magic tricks?” he asked. Taehyun groaned, rolling his eyes and shaking his head as he opened the glass door and walked back inside.

“You told Yeonjun-ssi about my secret talent?” he shot at Beomgyu. The older stared back at him innocent, shrugging his shoulders. Yeonjun laughed from behind him. “It’s okay, you can show me some tricks another time. And call me hyung,” he said. Taehyun smiled, nodding. Soobin looked thrilled, fidgeting in his seat as Yeonjun went to go sit next to him. He kissed his cheek again and nuzzled the skin there tenderly for a second. It was rather precious, and Taehyun softened at the exchange.

He went and sat in the loveseat, while Beomgyu got up and went to sit next to him. “Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes,” Soobin said as Beomgyu squeezed next to Taehyun. The seat really wasn’t big enough for two, but Beomgyu solved that by simply sliding Taehyun onto his lap. The younger blushed, but his heart fluttered happily as Beomgyu locked his arms around his waist and hooked his chin over his shoulder.

“In the meantime,” he said. “I want to know exactly how you two ended up together, because you’re way out of hyung’s league, Soobin-hyung.” Taehyun and Yeonjun both burst into laughter at that, while Soobin just burned red as a tomato. Yeonjun looked at Soobin then so lovingly it made Taehyun’s heart warm, and he leaned in to Beomgyu a bit.

The night devolved into good food, great conversation, and the start of new and renewed friendships. Taehyun was relieved and glad that everything worked out, and when he and Beomgyu left far later than planned, Taehyun had already arranged a lunch with the couple later in the week.

“That went well, do you agree?” Beomgyu asked as they drove home. Taehyun yawned, nodding. “I agree. I’m excited to spend more time with them,” he murmured. Beomgyu flashed him a smile. “We’ll have to invite Hueningkai next time, you’ll really like him. He was at the party, but I’m not sure if you met him,” he explained. Taehyun shook his head, not recalling a Hueningkai in his memory.

Regardless, he was excited at the prospect of expanding his friend group. It had just been him and Beomgyu for so long, and he looked forward to game nights, double dates, and even more.


End file.
